


Sanghyuk 10 Theme Challenge (Rahyuk/Hyukvi)

by 94ninis



Series: Sanghyuk 10 Theme Challenge [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: 10 theme challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94ninis/pseuds/94ninis
Summary: I choose you.And I'll choose you,Over and overAnd over.Without pause,Without a doubt,In a heartbeat.I'll keepChoosing you.





	

Angst:  
Sanghyuk didn't want to believe the rumours, Wonshik wasn't cheating on him he knew for sure but he went numb as he found Wonshik kissing Jaehwan, Hakyeon pulling Sanghyuk into a hug as he choked on his tears.

Au:  
Wonshik sighed as he watched the small frame walk through the door of the children's home, trying to run back outside and run away but to no avail, he turns to Wonshik, bruises coating almost his whole face and a big scar on his right cheek "I-I'm Sanghyuk." 

 

Crack:  
Wonshik couldn't believe it, their maknae had actually turned into a baby.

Future:  
Sanghyuk hugs Wonshik tightly as he sobs "Stay safe hyung, I can't wait to see you when you're back." He says before Wonshik walks off to enlistment.

First time:  
Wonshik laughed as he read over Sanghyuk's written song "Hyukkie I love you but I don't think I could put this on an album." Need he say, Sanghyuk denied him of sexual activities for a month.

Fluff:  
Wonshik thought Sanghyuk was cute, but nothing could be cuter when Sanghyuk would cuddle into him and sleep talk about how much he loves Wonshik.

Dark:  
Wonshik smiled as he watched the student, following him into an alley before placing a cloth full of chloroform in front of his nose and mouth, Sanghyuk would finally be his.

Comfort:  
Wonshik sighed as he heard the familiar broken sobs of their maknae, walking into their shared bedroom and holding him gently "H-hyung." His voice cracks "H-hyung they're not giving me any lines because my voice is bad." He sobs and Wonshik felt anger fill his body "Don't worry Sanghyuk, I'm sure Jaehwan hyung will give you some of his."

Smut:  
Wonshik smirked as he felt his omega's heat, kissing the boy softly before placing him on his lap "Go ahead Hyukkie~ alpha doesn't want you to suffer." He groaned as his omega's tight wet heat surrounded his cock, the boy eagerly bouncing on his lap "Just like that Hyukkie."

Unresolved sexual tension:  
Wonshik bit his lip as Sanghyuk rubbed as ass against his morning wood, the maknae still sleeping, he couldn't, Hakyeon would kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Favourite underrated ship


End file.
